


The New Guard

by MollyKillers



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Old Guard (Movie 2020) Fusion, Bad guys are bad but not as bad as canon, Badass Benson, Blood and Injury, F/M, Found Family, Immortal Husbands Sonny/Rafael, Immortality, Immortals, M/M, Mild death because immortal, Morally ambiguous Amanda, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Old Guard - Freeform, badass Kat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyKillers/pseuds/MollyKillers
Summary: A group of mercenaries, all centuries-old immortals with the ablity to heal themselves, discover someone is onto their secret, and they must fight to protect their freedom.Aka the Old Guard SVU/Barisi AU no one asked for (but we all secretly wanted)
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do it do them! haha. I saw about a month ago that barisi twitter was going crazy over this new movie The Old Guard and I was intrigued to say the least. So after a push by my irl best friend I finally watched the film and let me tell you my mind was BLOWN!!! I've re-watched it about 15 times now and I still can't get over how amazing and perfect, and wonderful it is! (If you haven't watched this movie you don't need to for my story but you need to just so you can see one of the best films ever!). I tried to write an Old Guard Joe/Nicky story but my mind kept yelling barisi to me... So I started re-watching the movie and writing... and now here we are haha a full SVU Old Guard AU. 
> 
> This story is definitely not original but it is fully written so I'm just editing everything which means chapters should be posted semi-regularly.
> 
> I really hope y'all like it! :)

Olivia laid on the floor of the metal coated room. The people she considered family laid next to her all fighting against the pull of death. They’d been here before, over and over again, and each time the same questions would swirl in her mind. 

‘Is this it?’

‘Will this be the end?’

‘Would this be the last battle for her and her family?’

And as the last breath left her lungs and the moment between when the life would leave her eyes, but before it would return, Liv thought her last thought. 

‘How had they gotten to this point?’

**********

Rafael smiled as he answered the door of the hotel room they had all agreed to meet at when they had gotten the call. The two people on the other side, the missing puzzle pieces of his family, looked back at him and smiled just as happily. Amanda, who was closest to the door, nodded at her friend as she stepped to the side to make room for Olivia to walk in first.

At the sight of his oldest friend Rafael let an even bigger smile work its way onto his face. The two friends quickly embraced in a comforting hug. It had only been a year since they had last seen each other, and in their lives a year wasn’t much, but still it was always relaxing to see his best friend. 

Liv let out a happy moan as she relaxed, for the first time in a long time, into Rafael’s open arms. Being reunited with her family was the only good outcome of picking up new jobs. 

Olivia let go and walked deeper into the suite letting Amanda and Rafael say their hellos as they locked up the room. As she took a few steps deeper into the suite she was quickly picked up by Sonny who let out a happy growl as he lifted his friend into the air and spun her around in a tight embrace.

“You look great” the Italian man, his accent more Staten Island Italian than when they had first met, said as he put Olivia back down and ran a comforting hand down her face.

Olivia laughed happily and carefree, for the first time in a year, as she pat Sonny’s cheek. “You look...” she motioned to the skin above his lip but below his nose “much better without that stache you were rocking last time”.

Sonny snorted out a laugh “thank you! Thank you, I missed you to”. 

Amanda and Sonny quickly said their hellos and the four reunited friends moved into the living room area of the decently large hotel suite. Sonny poured tea, he had prepared, for the small group as the two women took a seat on the couch. Amanda picked up her cup and smiled graciously as she poured some whisky, from her flask, into hers and then Sonny’s tea. Sonny smiled appreciatively as he took the cup and sat on the opposite couch.

Rafael returned, from where he had disappeared into the bedroom, with a small bar shaped brown paper wrapped package. “I have something for you” he said, his already deep Spanish accent heightened by obvious excitement, as he handed the small rectangle to Olivia. 

“Rafal you shouldn’t have” Olivia said gratefully as she took the bar and brought it to her nose inhaling deeply “turrón, my favorite”.

Rafael just shrugged happily as he walked over to the other couch and sat down next to Sonny leaning against him like a happy cat.

Sonny looped his arm around the other man as he handed him the whisky filled tea. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, “Five hundred, Amanda”. He pulled out some bills and placed them on the coffee table between them as he grabbed the other cup of non-spiked tea.

Amanda laughed as she dug out her own wallet “you still think you have a shot? Well all right, I’m all in as usual”. Sonny laughed as she placed her wallet on top of the five hundred with a smug look on her face as the group turned to look at Olivia.

Olivia let out a laugh at her friends and their betting game as she unpackaged the nougat bar and brought a piece of it to her lips. She took a small bite and moaned as it’s taste and texture danced on her tongue.

The group of three watched anxiously as she slowly chewed.

The game was very simple. Someone from the group, usually Rafael, would bring Liv food from their adventures. If Liv could guess where the food was from Amanda would win, but if she couldn’t Sonny would win. In the couple hundred years they had played the game Amanda had only lost once, but Sonny never let her forget it.

“Hazelnut, not almonds” Liv said as she leaned forward in concentration.

Rafael nodded from his place against Sonny “uh huh”.

“Salt... from the Black Sea... with a dash of rose water... and a hint of pomegranate extract” she said easily as if she was reading the ingredients from a list as she narrowed down their origins.

Amanda held up three fingers and smirked at Sonny as she waved her pinky at him. He suddenly looked very nervous.

Olivia licked the honey off her finger and smiled confidently “eastern Turkey”.

Rafael nodded “si”.

Amanda jumped up a howled in happiness as she ripped the money from the table. “Suck it Carisi!” she yelled, her usually nonexistent southern American accent thick in her excitement, as she did her semi famous ‘I win you lose’ dance. 

Sonny sighed dejectedly as he sagged back into the couch as the group laughed around him “damn it”.

Rafael laughed and poked his husband’s side in jest “ho provato ad avvisarti, amore” (I tried to warn you, love) he said teasingly in his lover’s native tongue.

“Admit it, Captain. You missed us” Sonny said as he tried to slightly change the subject to get the embarrassment of losing, yet again, off of himself. 

Olivia nodded and smiled contently as she looked at the three of them. The love between them, that had accumulated over centuries, hit her tenfold in the moment “I did, I really did”. 

“... So... the job?” Amanda prompted after a minute of the group sitting in happy silence basking in each other’s presence.

“We can do some good,” Rafael said quietly as he looked from Amanda, who had been the one approached about the job, to Olivia, his best friend but also the group’s leader.

“Have you been watching the news lately?” Olivia asked, tone filed with slight anger. She locked eyes with Rafael almost in a challenging way “some good means nothing”. 

“I know you wanted a break, but it’s been over a year, Captain” Sonny said trying his best to defuse the situation as he watched his friend and husband stare down each other.

“This is what we do, Liv” Rafael said calmly. He knew deep down he would be the one who would give her the final push needed to fully convince their leader in the end.

Olivia stood and walked over to the suites window. She leaned against it as she looked out to the world, that despite its achievements was also still full of so much suffering and pain. She sighed “I’ll hear him out”.

The job was simple, or so it seemed. A simple retrieval trip, one that as mercenaries they had done over a thousand times, but Liv should have known. 

They never did repeats.

No matter how nice or well-meaning the client was or how horrible the deed that prompted the need for the job. They never did repeats, it was safer that way.

But Peter Stone was a good man. When they partnered up eight years ago, when he was still with the CIA, they saved over three hundred people. Now that he came to them again, a free agent still in good standing because his leave was of his own request due to his father’s death, the team had no need to doubt his intentions. They worked well those eight years ago and with Amanda vetting him they had no reason to doubt that what he was asking was any more than just the simple job it was. 

Seventeen kidnapped girls, it should have been so easy, simple really, but no. 

They should have known. 

“Everyone still with me?” Liv spoke aloud, the first real words to be said after they were ambushed, killed, and then had come back to life. She looked around the metal box room at the twenty or so slain bodies of men that had been lying in wait to kill them not a moment before.

“Yeah, I’m here” Amanda called from across the dimly lit room as she rubbed at the blood and brain matter that was caked in her hair from one of the head shots she had revived.

“Sí” Sonny called as he pulled his sword out of the chest of one of the men that had tried to shoot his husband when his back was turned.

“Rafal?” Olivia called as she finally looked up from the carnage and took in her family who were the last four people standing after the brutal bloodbath that had just taken place.

Rafael spit out a bullet fragment and watched as it bounced on the ground in front of the dead man who had just shot it at him not a moment ago. “Very pissed off, but alive” he called out angrily.

“Where are the girls?” Sonny asked as he walked over to Rafael and lightly pat down his neck and chest just to make sure, for his sake, the man he loved more than life was still with him and fully healed.

Olivia looked around the room for a back door or an escape hatch, some way they could have funneled the girls out. She noticed a glint of glass in the corner of the room near the ceiling and she felt her blood boil. “We were set up” she growled out as she slowly walked over and looked up at the hidden camera. 

This is why they never did repeats. No one could get the jump on them if they only knew them as a team of mercenaries. She poured all her anger into her arms as she raised her trusty axe and swung it against the camera destroying it into a million pieces. 

Now their cover was blown.

Olivia made quick work and destroyed all the hidden cameras she could find as the other three got to work making sure that any DNA they would accidentally leave behind would be too contaminated to be usable in any way.

Once they deemed the room clean of themselves they started out into the desert of Morocco where they walked for miles as they put as much distance between themselves and the ambush site as they possibly could on foot. At daybreak they stopped and changed, doing their best to clean the salvageable things and themselves of blood. They changed into new clean clothes and threw the old ones into a hole.

Amanda began to shovel dirt back into the large hole she had just dug a moment before. The bloody bullet riddled clothes they wore hours ago lay in wait as Amanda poured dirt and sand on top of them concealing them into the ground as best she could.

Sonny stared down at the hole and watched as their clothes slowly disappeared under a layer of sand and rock. “One has to admire Mr. Stone’s attention to detail” he said almost jokingly even though to himself his words sounded sour. He thought back to the look of the place before they had entered. The encampment itself seemed very real. The large pile of shoes that were bloody and worn that sat next to the door of the ambush site burned into his mind “those shoes were a particularly grotesque touch... wouldn’t you agree?”.

Liv sighed from her spot on the ground and ran her fingers angrily up her face into her median length hair “I knew this was gonna happen. I said it”.

“We did it right Liv” Rafael said as he put the cloth rag he had used to wipe away some of the dried blood from his face into his back pocket “for the right reason”.

Liv glared up at him, her anger boiling closer and closer to the surface “and what did it get us, Rafa? What?!? Nothing. We’ve done nothing”. She picked up a stone that Amanda had just unearthed and chucked it a few feet away in anger “the world isn’t getting any better. It’s getting worse!”.

Amanda tapped her shovel against the top of the now filled and covered hole “I checked him out completely, and... and everything seemed legit”. She turned and packed the shovel back into her bag “I’m so sorry, guys”.

Liv looked out at the endless desert that surrounded them “they know who we are. They know what we are… We have to find Stone”. She looked to the ground in front of her “we have to tie this thing off”.

“And then what?” Amanda asked.

Liv looked up “and then... nothing”. She shook her head “the world can burn for all I care”. She stood and kicked a couple rocks on top of the pile. “I’m done” she grunted out as she picked up her pack and began to walk away, the group quick to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm so glad y'all liked chapter one/the idea of the AU and I hope I'm doing it justice so far! For this chapter I mostly just followed the original story beat for beat but I still like it and I hope you do too!
> 
> :)

The young soldier smiled at the group of kids that surrounded her as they grabbed the pieces of gum from out of her hand. She always liked to take some kind of candy on patrol just in case they ran into any kids, as they so often did. The boy closest to her smiled graciously as he unwrapped his piece of gum and popped it in his mouth. The soldier laughed as she took the wrappers back and placed them in her pocket to be disposed of back on base.

“Tamin, where you at?” another soldier yelled out. The Lebanese American soldier jumped up and gave a small goodbye wave to the kids as she turned and jogged over to her commander “here sergeant”.

Her sergeant motioned over for another one of her comrades before he turned to her “Kat, the women are holed up in the house with the arches. Take a right at the building with the red carpets. Get me some information”.

Kat nodded “Roger that”. She motioned to two of her comrades and pat at her head. The other soldiers nodded at her signal and began to follow her through the town. 

“Keep in respect,” Kat said, to the group of four, as they neared the large sandstone building.

“Don’t we always?” her sister in arms, Lakira, asked as they entered the building.

Kat nodded and almost smiled “it never hurts to repeat it”.

As the three marines and one translator entered the sand rock building the women that were gathered inside all stood and began to group up and move away. Kat took off her helmet as a sign of respect and introduced herself in the small amount of Pashto, the country's native language, as she knew.

She pulled a picture of a man from her chest pocket and held it up so the women could see it “we are looking for this man” she said in English as she let the translator take over. “He has killed many of our people, and many of yours. Have any of you seen him?”.

One of the elder women in the group locked eyes with her as the translator finished and Kat held the picture out a little closer to her “you do not disrespect your families by telling us where he is”.

The women spoke a few words that Kat, of course, did not understand. The translator translated “there are no men here. To use women as shields is to be no man at all”.

Kat sighed, a slightly exasperated sigh, as she put the picture back into her chest pocket. With no info it was onto the next town or possibly back to base.

The elder woman who had just spoken to her a moment before motioned her eyes a few times towards the back of the room where a large red rug was hanging against a wall.

Kat nodded as she picked up the women’s signal and put back on her helmet. “Thank you for allowing us into your home” Kat said as calmly and evenly as she could as she made hand signals to the other two marines to go to the back wall. 

The translator began to quietly usher the women out of the building as she continued to thank them for their time, as to not draw any suspicion.

Kat and Lakira quickly made their way to the back and stood on one side of the rug covered wall as the other girl, Dakota, stood on the other side. Before Kat could motion a signal, machine gun fire began to pour out from behind the rug punching holes into it, which made it fall to the ground revealing a boarded-up door with a small open rectangle window.

“Breech!” Kat yelled out when the shots suddenly stopped. Lakira nodded and kicked open the door.

Kat ran in first and held her gun on the man inside. “Stop!” she yelled out as he tried to reload. The man, that Kat recognized as the man from the photo, lifted his weapon but Kat was able to fire first. She let off two shots hitting him directly in the chest. The man fell to the ground with a strangled yelp.

“Clear?” Kat yelled out as she continued to hold her weapon on the now downed man who was gasping for air as he bled on the ground.

“Clear!” Lakira yelled back from behind her.

As soon as she heard the word Kat dropped her weapon and grabbed the man’s gun and threw it away. She pulled at her walkie talkie and held it to her lips “Lima 3, this is India 5. Contact, over”.

She quickly pat down the man doing her best to make sure he had no other weapons. She turned to the other girl “Dakota, go check on the women!”.

Dakota nodded “on it” and left the small room.

Lakira took in the room around her as she spotted all the half-made bombs and weapons that littered it’s sand covered shelves “look at all this shit. It's a jackpot!”.

Kat didn’t look up as she pulled her med pack out “not if he bleeds out. They wanted him alive, remember?”.

Kat began to peel back the man’s bloody shirt but he continued to push her hand away “no, do not touch me!”.

Kat lightly growled as she pushed his hand down “I’m trying to help you, man!”.

Kat turned towards Lakira “Lakira a little help here?”.

As she turned back she felt a sharp pain in her throat and found she couldn’t breathe.

The downed man had pulled a knife from underneath him, that she had somehow missed, and slashed it deep across her throat.

Lakira screamed as Kat fell to the floor grabbing at her gushing neck “NO! MEDIC!! MAN DOWN!”.

She ripped off Kat’s helmet as she laid her on the ground. She held onto her neck trying her best to keep it together to stop the rush of blood that poured out. 

“Jesus, no, don’t leave me Kat! You’re gonna be okay!” Lakira cried in variation over and over as Kat pulled at her hand pleading to breathe and be saved “where the HELL is the medic!!”.

Lakira’s cries soon began to echo as if they were getting farther and farther away until they became a silent whisper as Kat looked up at her. Everything around her slowly began to fade and disappear from Kat’s thoughts. The image of Lakira above her began to fade as well as a weird mixture of black nothingness and a blinding light began to cloud her vision until she felt… nothing.

**********

Liv sat, the only one of the four awake, as the train box they had jumped into for a ride slowly and bumpily made its way north towards the nearest city.

She had tried to sleep, like the others, but every time she began to dose Stone’s face would come into view and her anger would rise and keep her awake. How could she had been so stupid? How could she have let this happen to them.

She looked around the half full boxcar at her family as they all slept. Amanda was resting against a stack of palettes in one of the most uncomfortable sitting positions Liv had ever seen. Her jean jacket balled up under her head to try and protect it from the hard-sharp corners of the wood, but even Liv could tell it didn’t add that much padding to make the position anywhere near comfortable.

Liv’s eyes flowed from her uncomfortable friend over to Rafael and Sonny who even though they were laying on the hard floor of a train car looked almost comfortable. They laid, as they always did, wrapped in each other’s loving embrace. Sonny on the outside holding Rafael tight to his chest, but with his back against the wall so Rafael was in front. Since Liv had known the two men they had always done their most to protect the other, even in their sleep.

She watched as Rafael twitched suddenly and Sonny subconsciously wrapped his arms tighter around his husband to soothe and protect him.

A slight sadness pinged in her heart at the sight but she pushed it down as she always did when sad thoughts like that tried to resurface.

She closed her eyes as she leaned against the wall behind her. She took a deep breath to try and calm down her thoughts enough to get some rest.

As she took a second-deep breath she found she couldn’t breathe. She felt as if she was choking. She reached up and touched her neck and as her fingers touched her skin an image exploded into her head. A young woman between the age of 25 and 30 wearing military gear flashed in her head gasping for breath on a sand floor with a gaping neck wound.

Rafael shot up gasping as he grabbed at his throat. Sonny woke up at his partner's distressed movements and quickly touched at his own neck before ruffling in his bag and pulling out a pen and paper. 

“¿Qué viste? (What did you see?)” he gently asked Rafael, in Spanish, as he rubbed at his husband’s neck and shoulders to calm him. He knew his love always had the worst of those dreams for some reason.

Rafael took a deep breath as he tried to think “a young woman... of some kind of middle eastern descent maybe...”. He looked over at Olivia who nodded in agreement. Before she could respond Amanda woke up, eyes wide obviously freaked from what she had seen.

“I saw a bit of a name tag... Tamin I think” Amanda said as she rubbed at her own neck while she grabbed her flask from her pocket and took a long sip.

Sonny nodded as he drew on his pad of paper “I saw dog tags with the same so I’m guessing army”.

Liv ran her hands through her hair “no” she mumbled to herself “not another one... not now”.

Rafael closed his eyes as he thought “dirt floor, clay walls.... and a medevac”.

Sonny nodded as he continued to draw and write down everything they remembered “yeah, so maybe a, uh... a coalition... a medical team?”.

Rafael nodded, his eyes still closed as he tried to remember. He brought his hand to his neck remembering the death vividly “she had her throat slashed... The knife was a pesh-kabz... Pashtun”.

Amanda rubbed at her neck as she breathed deeply “I... I felt her die... is that what it’s always like?”.

“She’s a marine,” Liv spoke up, “I can tell by the uniform. Combat, or near-combat duty. Afghanistan”. She shook her head in slight anger “it’s been over 200 years since the last one. Why now?”.

Rafael lightly shrugged “everything happens for a reason, Liv. You of all people should know that”.

Olivia shook her head and scoffed as she rubbed at her face.

“We have to find her,” Sonny said as he finished his rough sketch of the young soldier. His drawing showed only her face, the sad and scared expression she had made as she died, that was seared into all of their brains. Next to the face was a drawing of the name tag and dog tags they had also seen.

“No” Amanda said shaking her head “we need to stick to the plan and find Stone”.

Sonny shook his head at the younger women “so what? We just leave this girl out in the open?”.

Amanda glared back “no, we’re in the open, Sonny! We’re the ones who are exposed now or did you forget that we were just set up?”.

Rafael rubbed at his forehead and sighed “not like her, Amanda”.

“Rafael,” Amanda said, tone almost deadly.

Rafael shook his head “not like her”. He thought back to when he had first died only to wake up again with images of others in his mind. “You can’t tell me you don’t remember what it was like”. He glared at Amanda “whoever she is, she’s confused, and she’s scared, and she’s more alone than she has ever been in her entire life... we all remember what it was like”.

Amanda sighed reluctantly and took another drink.

“She needs us” Rafael continued as he pointed to the drawing of the women Sonny had just recreated. Her terror filled eyes being the best convincing item he had.

Liv growled to herself and punched the wall behind her in anger as she knew Rafael was right. “I’ll handle the retrieval” she said as she stood and picked up her pack.

“Liv, hey, come on” Amanda said in a weak attempt to stop the older woman.

Olivia shook her head as she pulled on her bag “if we’re dreaming about her, she’s obviously dreaming about us. That makes her a beacon straight to us”.

Amanda motioned to Rafael and Sonny “what do we do in the meantime?”.

“Go to France. Use the Charlie safe house like we planned. I’ll meet you there” Liv said as she took the page with Sonny’s finished drawing “find Stone”.

She walked over to the side of the train and pulled back the sliding door. She looked down at the paper and sighed “Jesus, she’s just a baby”. She folded the paper and put it in her pocket as she gave the others one last look before jumping off of the train and beginning her trek into the desert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Kat going to be okay?!  
> Will Liv be able to find her?!  
> Will Amanda, Sonny, and Rafael get to the safe house?  
> If you've watched the movie then you already know the answer, but if you haven't it will be a surprise! lol
> 
> Tune in next chapter to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in this chapter I semi imply that Kat likes the band the Killers. I did this for two little reasons. The first is very simply because they are my favorite band lol. The second, and more fun reason, is because Kat's actress (the amazing Jamie Gray Hyder) was in a Killers music video. She was a background actress in the video for Dustland Fairytale which I just found to be so cool! So, there is a fun little easter egg for y'all.
> 
> Also shout out to my friend @MoiraMller for helping inspire my villain casting choices.

Kat shot up and grabbed at her neck. Instead of the gaping hole or the wetness of blood she expected to feel she felt cotton. She whipped her head back and forth wildly as she took in the room. She wasn’t on the floor of a small dingy room dying of a neck wound, or in a train car with four strangers as she had just been in her dreams. She was alone in the medical tent back on base. The smell of sand and disinfectant filled her nose as she took a deep calming breath.

What the hell just happened?

She felt at her neck and felt the cotton again, her brain finally relaxed enough to inform her that it wasn’t just cotton it was a large bandage. She rubbed at it again but didn’t feel the tell-tale signs of stitches or staples. She actually didn’t feel any kind of bumps at all. 

She turned to the side and slowly moved until she was sitting on the side of the bed, her feet dangling over the side. She looked down and noticed she was wearing a blue and white hospital gown instead of her regular camo uniform. She looked at the small side table next to her bed and spotted her uniform sitting inside of a large plastic bag. She quickly picked it up and changed out of the hospital gown. 

Once she was redressed she looked herself over in the small mirror at the other end of the tent. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail so she could get a better view of her neck. Slowly she pulled back the bandage to look at the damage. She gasped in complete shock as only tanned clear undisturbed skin looked back at her. 

She staggered over to her bed in confusion and sat back down. This just didn’t make any sense. Hadn’t her neck just been sliced open… she remembered the pain… the panic. The feeling of drowning in blood… Yet she didn’t have so much as a scratch… How did she not even have a scar? How was she even alive? 

What the hell was going on?!

She put her head between her legs as she took a long deep breath to help calm herself down. Her mind was running a mile a minute and she couldn't think straight.

“Hey, look who’s up?” Dakota said in greeting as she and Lakira walked into the medical tent not a moment later “you’ve been out for a week we were getting worried”.

Kat didn’t look up as she continued to sit hunched over rubbing at her completely clean and normal neck as she continued to try and calm down.

“Kat?” Lakira asked in concern as she walked closer to her friend.

Kat slowly looked up as Lakira’s voice broke through her panic fog. She shook her head to try and clear it more as she looked at her friends, happy to see the two familiar and comforting faces. “What up Lakira? What up Dakota?” she asked, voice weary.

Dakota smiled and took a few steps closer “so? Let’s see the trophy?”.

Kat’s hand immediately went back up to her neck in an almost hiding way. She had no scar, no ‘trophy’ to show for, and she was terrified to her core. She died and yet she was alive. She had her neck sliced open and yet it looked like anything had even happened. 

“Fuck me... “ Lakira whispered as she stared at Kat’s neck “there’s… there’s not even a scratch”. 

Kat nodded shakily as she took in her concerned friend’s faces “yeah... they... um... they used this new skin graft thing... or… or… umm... something”. The lie fit wrong in her mouth, but that’s the only explanation she could even think of. She rubbed at her neck before ruffling her collar up to try and almost hide it.

Lakira looked to Dizzy then back to Kat obviously freaked out and confused “I.. I held your neck together in my hands... I watched life leave your eyes... we’ve been worried out of our minds for a week… but you don’t even have a scratch... You said they used a skin graft…” she looked around the deserted medical tent “is that what the doctor said?”.

Kat nodded slowly trying to make herself believe the lie “yeah... that’s… that’s what they said”. She stood up from the bed to leave and get some much-needed air. Lakira immediately backed away as if Kat was a ghost.

**********

“Our average lifespan is seventy-eight years in developed nations. Actually, two more years if you're lucky enough to be born a female. What can I say ladies?” Greg Yates, CEO of the pharmaceutical brand Yates, said to his large audience of investors. His smooth southern American accent coming through strongly, as his audience laughed at his small joke.

“Now, this is because of everyone’s favorite love-to-hate, Big Pharma” he said as he pointed to himself. “At my company, our research on telomere extension has reversed the chromosomal clock of human stem cells” he pointed to the side of the stage where a tall thin middle-aged man in a lab coat stood. “Dr. Rudnick’s manipulation of the klotho hormone will, in time, completely arrest common cognitive decline” the crowd cheered as Yates smiled “yes, we can all wave goodbye to dementia!”.

The audience erupted into loud cheers and applause that Yates playfully waved off “now... wait wait! Our work will add years of life to the collective word population. Years, decades even, but it’s not cheap... we need investment. Investment drives my enthusiasm to take risks. These risks improve countless lives”.

The audience, again, erupted in roars of applause as Yates bowed. Peter Stone, who was at the side of the stage, smiled and clapped along happily with the others at Mr. Yates' wonderful and rousing investment pitch. 

After the speech and glad-handing took place Stone followed Yates out of the auditorium and got into a town car with him, his doctor, and another large scary looking man who had a huge scar down the side of his face. 

Stone pulled out his tablet from his bag and pressed play as he handed it over to Yates. The video was of the brutal massacre he himself had set up not days before. The video showed Liv, Amanda, Sonny, and Rafael being gunned down and shot to death then moments later somehow being resurrected and killing all the men, who had just killed them, at almost inhuman speed.

Yates watched on in horror but also excitement. “My god” he whispered out as he hit replay.

Stone nodded “you’ve seen my research, now you know it’s for real”.

Yates laughed in semi shock as he handed the iPad over to Dr. Rudnick who watched with the same horror but also excitement in his eyes. 

“What about the hard proof?” Yates asked as he turned to Stone “blood, tissue, bone, DNA? What do you have?”.

Stone sighed and lightly shook his head “recovering an uncontaminated sample from the site proved to be... impossible”.

Yates frowned “but you promised me hard proof”.

Stone sadly huffed out a laugh to himself as he ran a hand up his face “there was an unanticipated amount of carnage, as you can clearly see. But the footage itself...”.

“No,” Yates interrupted, “the ‘footage’ is a two-million-dollar snuff film. It doesn’t give me, or more importantly Dr. Rudnick, the how. I need them, Stone”.

Peter scoffed at the other man’s request “I think I might be able to get you one”.

Yates glared at Stone and shook his head “no. No, not one. I need ALL of them Peter!”.

Stone shook his head in disbelief as he looked out the window at the London streets as they passed by in a blur “these are extraordinary individuals who are extremely resistant to capture”.

Yates shrugged as if Stone was over playing the difficulty of the task at hand “well, consult with William Lewis, my head of security,”. He said as he pointed to the other man in the car, who’s look gave Stone the creeps, “and make a plan to make it happen. And quickly, before my competition gets wind of this”.

**********

Kat did more sit-ups, at the outdoor gym, as she tried to clear her head and also block out the whispers and funny looks she was getting from any who walked past her. Apparently, her ‘miraculous’ recovery had been made into the hottest gossip. 

“Corporal Tamin” one of the base’s commanding officers yelled in greeting as he walked over to her.

Kat quickly jumped up and saluted “aye, sergeant”.

The man pulled out a folded paper and handed it over “orders just came through. They’re sending you to Landstuhl, Germany for more tests”.

Kat cocked her head obviously confused “but... I’m fine?”.

The man looked back at her without an ounce of compassion or care “plane’s fueling. Pack your bags”.

Kat shook her head in disbelief “but sergeant...”.

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of dog tags that Kat quickly recognized as her own “we took these off you when it happened. Didn’t think you were coming back”. 

Kat took the chain and stared at them. So, she really had died, it wasn’t just some crazy weird thing. She had to have been dead for a while if they took her tags. She took a breath to calm herself but felt her windpipe as it began to constrict and close. She felt crazy, like the world was spinning all around her. 

She had to get out of there.

She picked up her phone from the ground, where she had been exercising, and just ran. As she ran she heard other soldiers make comments as she passed by such as ‘hey that’s the girl’ or ‘wait isn’t she supposed to be dead’. The words only made her run harder and faster to get away. 

She ran until she found a secluded area of the base with no one around and finally stopped to sit down on a small bench. She leaned against her knees as she took in shallow breaths just trying to calm herself down. She pulled out her phone and headphones and plugged them in. She put her music on shuffle and closed her eyes letting the calming tones of The Killers ground her. She began to take deeper and deeper breaths as she finally began to feel calmer.

**********

It had taken Liv only a couple days to locate the base. Getting onto it wasn’t super difficult, as she knew how to blend in, but finding this Tamin girl had become a challenge. She heard murmurs and whispers of the ‘girl who survived a knife to the throat’ around every corner of the base, but she hadn’t been able to locate said ‘miracle’ girl.

Liv was slinking between two jeeps on the edge of the base when she heard footsteps coming around the corner in her direction. She slid up to the nearest shipping container and hid against it.

“Corporal Tamin” she heard a gruff man yell from around the corner. She slowly stuck her head around and saw, sitting on a bench, the girl from the dreams. 

Two commanders walked up to the younger women obviously a little pissed. “Been looking for you” the older man said as he and his associate cornered the girl against the wall behind her.

Liv could see the confused terror in the young woman's eyes. She was immediately reminded of her three family members the first time she had met them.

The young soldier stood and tried to slowly side step away from the men, but the other officer took a step blocking her movements. “Wheels up on your ride” the younger one sneered.

Liv jumped from behind the corner and bludgeoned the closest man in the face with her gun. As he fell she grabbed the other man’s arm and twisted it until she could reach the back of his head where she grabbed his hair and shoved him, face first, into the corner of a nearby crate.

Kat quickly tried to reach for the gun that the first officer had dropped but as soon as she had it in her hands it was quickly ripped from her grasp and another gun was held just in front of her face.

Kat stared at the other women that she recognized as one of the women from her dream. “Who are you?” she asked, trying to make her voice calm and steady, as not to show fear to the woman who was holding a loaded gun not inches from her face.

Liv gave an almost feral smile at the other woman as she could tell this Tamin girl had spunk. “Olivia the Hellenes” she said before bringing her gun down and bashing it against the side of the girl’s head making her fall to the ground like a sack of potatoes. 

“But you can call me Liv”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liv found Kat, hooray! Now she has to get her to the others... I'm sure that will be an easy task... lol  
> Also turns out Stone is in partnership with Yates... yikes. Wonder how that will go?
> 
> Tune in next chapter to find out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... its been a hot minute since I last posted a chapter for this story... I hope you all will accept my apology. I've had this and the next two chapters pretty much written and edited just sitting in my docs so I really have no excuse... but in my defense I am a college student, my state just had a weird ice storm that threw off our power for a week almost, and I've also written like 4 stories in the mean time... but finally I'm updating this one... yay lol
> 
> Hope you like it and I promise it won't take me as long to update next time.... :)

Stealing an armored Jeep and getting the Tamin girls passed out body into it wasn’t as difficult as Olivia had originally expected. She thought an army base in the 21st century would have had better security procedures, but apparently not. Oddly the hardest part was stealing food for the trip without being seen, but even that wasn’t too difficult. 

She had been driving through the desert, by her estimate, for at least 20 minutes before she heard a quiet groan and some movement from the back. She looked into the rear-view mirror to see how the girl was doing just in time to see said girl kick open the back hatch and barrel roll out of the Jeep and onto the sandy ground.

Liv let out an exhausted sigh and rolled her eyes so hard she just knew Rafael could feel it all the way in Paris. 

She stopped the car and slowly got out. Kat was laying on the ground, covered in dust and sand, moaning in pain. Liv took off her sunglasses and sighed as she began to walk towards the obviously hurt girl.

Despite being in pain, as she heard her capture's footsteps, Kat pushed herself up to her feet and began to try and run away.

Liv sighed again, these retrievals never seemed to go as easily as she hopped, and pulled out her gun. She shot it once easily hitting the girl in the back of the head making her fall to the ground, dead.

Liv re-holstered her gun and slowly walked over to the girl’s body. She watched the girl for a moment and sighed. “Why does it have to be so goddamn slow the first couple times” she complained to herself quietly as she watched the bullet slowly begin to push itself out of Kat’s head.

When the bullet was finally out, and had fallen to the ground below, Kat gasped back into the world of the living. She rolled to her back and groaned as she moved her arms to block out the harsh sun above. She opened her eyes slowly and they quickly landed on Liv. Kat instantly began to try and scoot away from the other women in fear.

As Kat put one of her hands behind her she felt warm liquid under her fingers and what happened a moment before returned to her memory. “You shot me,” she said dumbfounded as she stared up at her kidnapper.

Liv nodded “yes I did. Now get back into the car...” she tried to give her nicest smile “...please”. 

The world around the young marine began to narrow and spin and her breaths began to waver. “This... this isn’t real” Kat panted on the verge of a panic attack “no, none of this is real”.

Liv sighed again and walked closer to the women until she was standing over her. “You haven’t figured it out yet?” she asked as if it was so obvious. She grabbed the front of Kat’s uniform and hoisted the other women into a standing position. “You. can’t. die” she said, punching out each word, as she stared into Kat’s dark eyes.

The movement pulled Kat out of her panicked spiral and she immediately went into attack mode. She tried to push Liv’s hands off of her as she reached for the knife hidden in her side pocket. She brought it up quickly and stabbed Liv in the shoulder.

Liv screamed in pain and let go of the other woman’s shirt as she staggered back a few steps “FUCK!”. She took a deep breath as she pushed down the pain and glared at the girl. “Can you please not do that again?” she asked through gritted teeth as she pulled the knife out and threw it down in a grunt of pain.

Kat stared in horror as the knife wound on her kidnapper’s shoulder instantly healed back into normal, un touched, skin. She turned around and threw up her lunch at the sight, the panic coming back tenfold. 

“Who... who are you?” she asked quietly, her throat burning from the acid, as she wiped at her mouth. 

“I lead a group of immortals” Liv said evenly “an army, I guess. Soldiers. Fighters, like you”. She took a step towards Kat but the younger woman instantly took a step back.

Liv shook her head “look... you’ve got questions, kid. I get it”. She looked back at the Jeep then back at Kat “do you want answers? Then get back in the car”. She turned and began to walk back to the Jeep.

Kat looked around at the thousands of miles of desert that surrounded her. She looked at the ground and saw the bullet and dried blood that had just come from her head. She scrunched her lips and sighed as she realized there was only one clear option, and began towards the car.

The two women drove for another twenty to thirty minutes or so. Liv didn’t say anything besides when she offered Kat a water and piece of bread. Kat took them and silently consumed both.

Their drive finally stopped when they reached a small encampment of tents that surrounded a rickety looking old cargo plane. 

Liv stopped the Jeep and got out. She walked towards the plane and waved at a man who was fueling up the plane. He waved back as Liv walked up the small fight of rusty stairs and disappeared into the plane. Kat looked around at the small encampment before hesitantly walking up the stairs behind the other women.

Liv sat down on one of the hundreds of boxes that filled the medium sized plane. She pulled off her bag and rummaged through it before pulling out a small pile of clothes. She handed them over to Kat “put these on, they might be a little big, but they should work”.

Kat looked at the clothes now in her hand then back to Liv “where are you taking me?”.

“Paris” Liv answered quickly as she pulled another water from her bag and threw it in Kat’s direction. “You’ve got blood in your hair” she said pointing to the bottle.

Kat glared down at the water then back at Liv. “I wonder why?” she asked sarcastically.

Liv smiled and lightly chuckled to herself, this girl was already growing on her, “I suggest using the water to wash up”. 

Kat took the bottle and clothes and sat down on one of the other boxes that filled the plane. She took in everything around her and noticed the many different kinds of boxes the plane was carrying. She looked at the large pallet across from her and looked over to Liv “you know this guy’s a drug runner, right?”. She kicked the pallet in front of her with her foot “is that the shit you’re into?”.

Liv shrugged as she continued to rummage through her bag “sometimes you gotta work with people you don’t want to eat with if it’s for the greater good”.

Kat looked around the plane again and took in its worn-down state “is this plane even safe?”.

Liv pulled a flip phone from her bag and shrugged again “does it matter even if it isn’t?”.

Before she could give Kat a chance to try and respond Liv stepped out of the plane to give the other women space to change and some time alone to think. She walked down the plane stairs and opened the phone ringing one of the only two numbers in its contacts.

“Hey, Captain” a familiar southern accent said as the line stopped ringing.

“You find Stone?” Liv asked in lieu of a normal greeting.

Amanda sighed on the other end “nothing but dead end after dead end. He’s ex-CIA and knows we’re hunting him. He’s gone off the radar”.

Liv frowned “well, keep looking. We know he’s doing the same to us”.

“I know, Captain,” Amanda said, voice obviously tired “I know”.

“I have the new one,” Liv said, quickly changing topics to something a little bit lighter, yet not any easier to understand.

Liv heard a rustling on the other end before Amanda responded “and?”. 

“Well, she stabbed me,” Liv said as she shrugged and lightly chuckled “so I think she has potential”. 

Amanda laughed before more rustling came through the phone. 

“Is that Liv?” a distinctly Italian accent asked. “Tell her hi from me… and Rafi!” Sonny yelled from somewhere around Amanda.

Liv vaguely heard Rafael say something to the tune of ‘hey’ before Amanda shushed both men and took back the phone “be safe, and we’ll see you soon”.

Liv huffed out a laugh to herself as she hung up. Her family were as amazing as they were awful. She took the phone and broke it in half before throwing it on the ground and stomping on it just for good measure.

The man who had waved hello to her earlier pointed to the plane and gave a thumbs up. Liv nodded and followed him back up the stairs to get ready to go.

Liv was pleased to find that Kat had changed out of her uniform into the more casual clothes she was given, which consisted of a pair of jeans with a dark pink shirt, an oversized jean jacket, and she had even washed the blood out of her hair.

The blond man walked past both ladies up to the cockpit area and sat down. He began switching levers and hitting buttons which turned the propellers on. 

Kat sat down on one of the only real seats, well technically it was a glorified bench but it had a seat belt, and strapped herself in. 

Liv on the other hand walked around the plane as it began to speed down the makeshift runway until she found the box that was making loud clicking noises. She opened the lid and let out a happy sigh when she found the box full of glass vodka bottles. She quickly pulled out one of the bottles and scanned over its label. She cracked open the lid and began to drink out of it as if it was water.

Once the plane was up in the air Liv sat down on the other side of the bench. 

Kat turned to Liv “so, why is this happening to me?”.

Liv took another long sip of the vodka and shrugged as she replaced its cap “honestly, I wish I knew”.

Kat sat back and glared “what?... You said you had answers”.

Liv lightly shrugged again “I didn’t say you’d like my answers or that I had good ones”.

Kat sighed and ran her hands over her face as she tried to calm down. She had just been kidnapped/saved, even now she wasn’t sure, by a person who said she would have answers but in fact had no answers. 

“You said there were others” Kat said as she tried to hold back her confused anger “how many?”.

Liv stood up and walked over to her bag “including me? Four”.

Kat’s glare became more of an exasperated and confused look “you’re an army of... four?”. She shook her head as the fact bounced around in her mind “so that’s why you took me? So, I could join your ‘army’?”.

Liv scrunched her face as she nodded and shrugged “... yeah”.

“No.” Kat exclaimed as all the pieces started to fit together in her head “this is some bullshit!”. The panic from before began to set in again tenfold “you must have... must have hypnotized me, or... or, uh, drugged me or… or something... and, and that was a blank you shot me with. Yeah”.

Liv sighed through her nose “and I was the one who cut your throat, right?”.

Kat stared back blankly as the excuse she had just made fell to pieces.

“Listen, kid” Liv said as she pulled out her jacket from her bag and started to make herself comfortable on the bench “you’re an American so you probably already believe in a god or something like that. So, you should just keep following that illogic”. She turned away from Kat as she laid down, laying her jacket over herself like a blanket, “you’re already on board with the supernatural”.

Kat sat back on the bench and stared out the window as everything she ever knew or believed to know began to shift in her brain.

“If I were you, I’d get some sleep” Liv said, interrupting Kat’s internal freak out. “The first thing you learn from this life is you catch sleep when you can” she shuffled her jacket a little more and promptly fell asleep.

They had only been in the air for about an hour or so when Liv woke up feeling something was off. She went to change sides, and fall back asleep, but found she couldn’t move her left arm. She sat up and found her hand was tied up with an old broken seat belt. She looked around the plane and found Kat standing behind the pilot with his own gun drawn.

“We’re not going to Paris” Kat said matter-of-factly as she made eye contact with Liv.

Liv looked from Kat to the pilot. “Andrei” she called out “come here and untie me”.

The pilot flipped a switch before standing up to go to Liv.

Kat held her place and motioned with the gun to the chair “sit your ass down!”.

“Stand up!” Liv called again from her trapped position.

“You do not listen to her you listen to me” Kat threatened “land. this. plane”. 

Liv pulled against the restrain but it didn’t budge. “Trust me” she called up “she’s not going to shoot you”. She eyed Kat then Andrei “I am”. 

From behind her back Liv pulled out her own gun that Kat stupidly hadn’t thought to take away. “играть в мертвых” she yelled out before shooting Andrei in the back of the head.

Kat jumped at the loud noise and turned her gun on Liv. Liv gave a wicked smile that sent a wave of fear through Kat’s core. She turned back around and saw Andrei was slumped over in the pilot’s seat. She gasped at the horrid sight, this crazy lady just killed the pilot, “who’s gonna fly this plane?!?”.

Liv shrugged nonchalantly “we don’t need a pilot. We can jump and survive or did you forget you’re immortal now”.

Kat grabbed one of the tethers hanging from the ceiling. She clung to it in fear as the plane began to lose altitude “I am not jumping from a plane!” she yelled.

“Whoa! Shit!” Liv deadpanned “maybe we do need a pilot then”. She held up her trapped wrist in Kat’s direction. “I can fly a plane” she sing-songed.

Kat, obviously very freaked out, didn’t even think about it as she ran over to Liv and cut the seat belt away.

“You don’t speak Russian, do you?” Liv asked once her hand was finally free.

“What?!? No!” Kat yelled panic still full in her eyes.

Liv laughed to herself “because I told the pilot to play dead”.

Kat turned and saw Andrei sit back up as if nothing had happened and immediately settle the plane. She reached for her gun but Liv was quicker and took it right out of her hand, like she had done back on the base, before pushing Kat to the ground.

Kat hit hard and groaned as her back pulsed in pain. She looked up in confused anger as Liv just smiled. 

“Fuck” Kat grunted our before spring to her feet and running, full force, at Liv.

Liv was pushed back a few steps before she was able to push Kat off of her and into a large box.

Kat pulled herself up and glared at the other women.

“You really want to do this, kid?” Liv asked almost challengingly. It had been ages since she had had a good fight.

Kat answered by throwing a punch at Liv’s head. The older women easily dogged out of the way. Kat then, with her opposite hand, threw another punch but instead of dodging it Liv grabbed it. She twisted Kat’s arm and used its motion to punch Kat in the side.

This back and forth happened a few more times. Kat would run or kick or punch with all she had while Liv would easily dodge it or block it and hit her back. Kat was fighting out of anger which made her almost sloppy. Liv was having fun letting the new recruit tire herself out so she didn’t try to use any moves that would severely injure her new immortal family member.

Kat was able to catch Liv off guard once or twice in the end but each time she didn’t do any real damage. 

“We’re done,” Liv said after the second time Kat’s fist collided with her face. She wiped the small amount of blood Kat was able to draw from her busted lip and wiped it on her pants.

Kat, who was flat on the floor at this point, seemed to disagree and pulled herself upright again. She threw another punch, but she was obviously very fatigued. Liv caught her arm and twisted it until a snap rang out into the plane.

Kat screamed in pain as she looked to see bone sticking out of the top of her forearm.

“I said, we’re done” Liv said again this time a little harsher as a warning.

Kat, always a person who loved to push boundaries, tried to get back up. Liv sighed and quickly kicked Kat’s legs out from under her making her fall. She stepped on Kat’s ankle hard until it popped and pulled another blood curdling scream of pain out of Kat.

Kat rolled herself onto her back and moaned in pain. She tried to breathe deeply threw her nose to help lessen the pain but everything still hurt.

Liv looked down and watched as the bruises on Kat’s face began to slowly fade away “you’re very good”. She kneeled down by Kat’s side to watch her heal more closely “what’s your name?”.

Kat took a deep breath as she tried to push past the pain “Kat”. 

Liv nodded as she looked Kat over. She pointed to her ankle that was beginning to straighten “you see? You’re already healing faster”. 

Kat watched in a mixture of horror and intrigue as her radius slid back into her arm and the wound disappeared as if nothing had happened. The only evidence being the smattering of dried blood “is… is this real?”

She shook her head “I’ve got people who love me. People that are going to worry”. She took a deep breath and looked at Liv “I’m a marine... they probably think I went AWOL”.

Liv shook her head “you’re not a marine anymore. They’re going to lock you up”. 

Kat took shallow breaths as she tried to keep her tears at bay. 

Liv knew this confused scaredness Kat was going through. She had gone through it before and she had seen every member of her family go through it as well.

She stood and offered Kat her hand. Kat hesitated but accepted it as Liv pulled her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Kat's officially met the Captain... now she needs to meet the rest of the squad... tune in next time to see how that goes. And again I promise it won't take me as long to update... I pinky promise this and thats a promise you just can't break lol

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?   
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on twitter for updates - @MollyKillers  
> And I'll see you next chapter!


End file.
